In view of the many Diesel powered vehicles and engines operating in the world, it is evident that improvements in engine efficiency can result in substantial savings of petroleum and significant reductions in air pollution.
Combustion is an extremely complex reaction, especially under the conditions that exist in the cylinders of an internal combustion engine. The efficiency of combustion depends on the amount of oxygen that is present to support it and the speed of reaction. For this purpose it is desirable to incorporate an additive directly into the fuel that is capable of liberating supplemental oxygen in the combustion chamber and accelerating the combustion free radical chain reaction.